


Собственник

by 2Y5



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, POV, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления старшего о младшем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собственник

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновленное этим видео http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WygqWGrh7Q

**Shannon's POV**

  
Часто, когда мы выходим на улицу или идем по красной дорожке, даем интервью, балуемся на фотосессиях или просто прогуливаемся, нас преследуют фотокамеры. Они фиксируют чуть ли не каждый момент нашей жизни.  
  
Если в такие моменты мы обнимаемся, почти всегда инициатором являешься ты. Будь то просто ладонь на плече, пальцы на шее или даже шутливые притягивания, когда зажимаешь мою куртку в своем кулаке – это все ты.  
  
Ты ужасный собственник. Не терпишь, когда что-то идет не так, как хотелось бы. Не нравится, когда на тебя не обращают внимания. Но единственное, что может выбесить – это когда трогают ТВОЕ.  
  
Я стал первым, после мамы, конечно, кто стал «твоим» в твоей жизни. Я всегда заботился о тебе и опекал, а ты, благодаря своим глазкам и улыбке, мог развести меня почти на все. Но с взрослением приходит и понимание. Понимание того, что я «живой», как и ты, и в один прекрасный момент я могу захотеть перестать быть «твоим», или кто-то может заставить меня захотеть этого. Это и стало самым сильным страхом и остается им до сих пор. Ты даже отучиться нормально не смог из-за этого.  
  
И теперь, когда нас раз за разом окружают эти, как я их называю, «одноразовые» люди, ты показываешь им, ЧЕЙ я.  
  
Но бывают случаи, когда инициатором становлюсь я.  
  
Ты, конечно, замечаешь это, любишь, потому что такие явные знаки внимания я редко оказываю на публике, и это льстит, потому что, как тебе кажется, служит еще одним доказательством моей принадлежности.  
  
Но на протяжении всех этих лет ты так и не заметил, что происходит это в основном на концертах. И знаешь, почему?  
  
Во время всех этих инью и прочих мероприятий, где мы появляемся вместе, ты так отчаянно цепляешься за меня, что толком не замечаешь никого вокруг, концентрируя свое внимание только на мне. И лишь во время концертов, особенно когда посреди песни прыгаешь в толпу, или уже в самом конце – когда прощаешься, - ты сконцентрирован на тех, кто прямо перед тобой, а точнее – «под» тобой (во всех смыслах) – визжат, прыгают и становятся многоголовым, многоруким и многоногим существом под названием «ТОЛПА», которая гордо (с твоей подачи, естественно) именует себя Эшелоном.  
  
Только в такие моменты я чувствую, что есть что-то или кто-то, способные отобрать ТЕБЯ у МЕНЯ.  
  
Ведь я тоже собственник, но никто об этом даже не подозревает. И знаешь, почему?  
  
Потому что на протяжении всей моей жизни у меня есть только одна собственность.  
  
ТЫ.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается автору видео OrdinaryGirlcz и astra.


End file.
